What a Lovely Way to Say How Much I Love You
by NCIS1990
Summary: A different way things could have gone in 8x14 and beyond. Sorry for the corny title. Slexie
1. Chapter 1

"What a lovely way to say how much I love you."

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

Summary: A different way 8x14 and beyond could have gone. Sorry for the extremely corny title.

Chapter 1

SCENE: SEATTLE PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL

(Lexie is sitting on an exam table in a hospital gown when a doctor comes in with a chart in her hand.)

Doctor: Okay, Ms. Grey. I have your test results. It's exactly what you thought.

Lexie: I- I'm pr—pregnant?

Doctor: Yes, from the looks of your HCG levels I'd say you're about 7 weeks.

(Lexie sighs.)

FLASHBACK TO VALENTINE'S DAY

(Mark opens his apartment door to Lexie holding Zola in her arms.)

Lexie: (Smiling) Hey, I thought Zola and Sofia could have a playdate. Um, unless Julia's here.

Mark: Uh no, she's working, that sounds great, come on in.

(Lexie walks in.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Lexie is sitting on the couch when Mark comes out.)

Mark: Zola and Sofia are out like a light.

Lexie: Good, I hope you don't mind us staying, it's just Meredith and Derek are, uh, occupied at the moment.

Mark: Say no more, I understand. Would you like some wine.

Lexie: Sure.

(Mark walks over to the cabinets.)

Lexie: I can't believe you kept this couch. You always said you hated it.

Mark: I still do, I'm just lazy.

Lexie: (Laughing) Or you just liked it more the night it was delivered.

(Beat.)

Lexie: I'm sorry, that was extremely inappropriate.

Mark: It's okay. Uh, (He walks over to her with a wine glass in his hand.) here's your wine.

Lexie: (Taking the glass.) Thank you. (She takes a sip.) Mm, that's good. (She looks at him sitting next to her.) You're not having any?

Mark: You know how I feel about that crap.

Lexie: (Laughing) Good to know some things never change, you still have horrible taste.

Mark: (Laughing) I have horrible taste? Look at this couch Lex. It's horrible, and what about those god awful picture frames you put all our pictures in. They're even terrible in my closet.

Lexie: (Surprised, she puts down the wine glass.) You- You kept pictures of us?

Mark: Uh, I guess I couldn't bare throwing them away.

(They're silent and they stare at each other. After a minute they lean forward until their lips touch. They start making out.)

END OF FLASHBACK

'(Lexie starts crying.)

Doctor: Are you alright Ms. Grey.

Lexie: (Wiping her eyes.) Yeah, this is just a surprise.

Doctor: Well, I wrote you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I would advise you see an OB/GYN as soon as possible.

Lexie: Okay, uh, thank you.

(The doctor gives her the prescription and walks out.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT MARK'S APARTMENT

(Mark and Julia are eating dinner in silence until Julia breaks the silence.)

Julia: I think I saw Lexie at my hospital today.

Mark: (Confused) Really? Today was her day off, was she there for a consult?

Julia: I don't know, I didn't talk to her, but it didn't look like it. She was wearing her street clothes and I saw her leave the OB/GYN ward.

(Mark suddenly chokes on his food and starts coughing.)

Julia: Are you alright?

Mark: Yeah. (Cough) I just remembered I have to go back to the hospital and check on a patient.

Julia: (Confused) Now?

Mark: Well, he's in the ICU and you can't really depend on those interns. Thanks for dinner it was great.

(Mark rushes out before Julia can say anything.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE.

(Lexie is in her pajamas sitting on the couch. She's looking at her test results with tears running down her cheeks. She hears a knock at the door. She quickly wipes her tears away and walks to the front door. She opens it to reveal Mark.)

Mark: Are you pregnant?

Lexie: (Shocked) Excuse me?

(Mark walks past her into the house.)

Mark: Julia told me she saw you at Seattle Presby today coming out of the OB/GYN ward.

(Lexie sighs and closes the door.)

Lexie: (Turning around.) And she thought it was her business to tell you that. It's none of her business. Maybe she should keep her big mouth shut.

Mark: Answer the question.

Lexie: (Sighing) Yes, I'm pregnant okay?

(She walks past him into the living room. Mark follows her.)

Mark: When were you planning on telling me?

Lexie: (Turning around.) I just found out this afternoon. I'm still processing it. I was going to tell you tomorrow when it all sinks in. Get your facts straight before you come in here accusing me of never telling you.

Mark: I wasn't accusing you of that.

Lexie: Really? Then why did you come over here jumping down my throat?

Mark: I was surprised. I didn't expect this.

Lexie: (Scoffing) And I did? This is the last thing I ever expected to happen.

Mark: You're going to keep it right?

Lexie: (Shocked) How can you ask me that?

Mark: Well, Addison-

Lexie: (Groaning) Would you stop that? I get what Addison did was bad but you can't assume every woman in your life is going to be like Addison.

Mark: You're right, I'm sorry. (Sighing) So what are we going to do here.

Lexie: We don't have to do anything. I don't expect anything from you.

Mark: How can you say that to me? This is my kid too Lexie, I'm not going to walk away from it.

Lexie: You made it very clear you wanted to pretend that night never happened. This baby is a product of that night.

Mark: I have a girlfriend Lexie.

Lexie: It's not like I forced you to have sex with me Mark. It's not like I forced you to tell me you loved me when we were having sex. It's not like I forced you to kick me to the curb the next morning. You made all of those decisions on your own.

Mark: What were you even doing at my place that night Lex?

Lexie: Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping with you, I was just as surprised that happened as you were.

Mark: Then what were you planning on doing?

Lexie: I don't know, all I knew was I was still in love with you!

(Mark looks shocked.)

Mark: You- You still love me?

Lexie: It doesn't matter anymore. You made how you feel pretty clear the next morning. (She starts crying.) And I know I'm not the woman you want to have a baby with Mark. I know Julia wants to have a baby with you. What we had- It's over now, it's done. I don't fit in anyway. It's not going to work. You and Julia and me and a baby. And Callie and Arizona love Julia, they're not going to be happy if I come in.

Mark: I'll talk to them, I'll work something out, it will be okay.

Lexie: And you think Julia's just going to stick around and build a family with you and two babies you had with other women?

Mark: She's not you.

(Lexie looks hurt.)

Mark: Wait Lex, I didn't mean-

Lexie: Get out!

Mark: Lex-

Lexie: Just get out!

(Lexie walks past him and rushes up the stairs. Mark sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands.)

A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in the last couple of months but life got in the way. Then this story popped into my head and I just had to write it down. I promise I will try harder to update this and all of my other stories. Let me know what you think, and don't worry, this story won't be as dramatic as the first chapter was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark walks up to the door and puts his key in the lock. He takes a deep breath and walks in to find Julia sitting on the couch.)

Mark: Hey.

Julia: Hey, I uh, I dropped by the hospital, you weren't there and no one had seen you there all night. Where were you?

Mark: We need to talk.

Julia: Yeah we do, how could you lie to me like that?

Mark: I'm sorry, but there was something important I needed to deal with.

Julia: What? We were having a nice dinner and then I told you I saw Lexie coming out of the OB/GYN ward at my hospital and you bolted.

Mark: That's what I need to talk to you about.

Julia: I don't understand, I get Lexie was a big part of your life and it's okay to be upset she's having another man's baby-

(She stops when she sees the look on Mark's face.)

Julia: (Hurt) It- It's not another man's baby is it?

Mark: (Shaking his head.) It's mine.

Julia: Wh-When? We've been together practically every night. Except for Valentine's Day and- Oh my god. It was Valentine's Day?

Mark: She- She came over so Zola and Sofia could have a play date and it just happened.

Julia: These things don't just happen Mark. There's always a reason these things happen.

Mark: You're right, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.

Julia: Are you sorry it happened? You said you're sorry I got hurt but are you sorry it happened?

(After a moment of silence Mark shakes his head.)

Mark: No.

Julia: Just because of the baby?

MMark: (Sighing and shaking his head again.) No, not just because of the baby.

Julia: (Starting to cry.) Then that hurts even worse than you cheating on me.

(Julia stands up and walks out of the apartment.)

SGMW THE NEXT DAY

(Mark sees Lexie at the nurse's station and walks up to her.)

Mark: Excuse me Dr. Grey, can I talk to you alone for a moment?

Lexie: I'm sorry Dr. Sloan, I'm very busy.

Mark: Whatever you're doing can wait, I need to talk to you.

(Before Lexie can say anything else Mark grabs her arm and leads her into the nearest on-call room. He shuts the door and turns to face her.)

Lexie: What do you want Mark?

Mark: I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be, I was an ass last night.

Lexie: I'm not going to deny that.

Mark: And I deserve that, I was completely out of line last night and I never should have said what I did.

Lexie: I get it, perfect Julia is going to stay with you no matter what and I'm the bitch that always walks away.

Mark: I don't think that about you, I never have. I understand now why you felt like you had to leave both times. I didn't before but I do now. And I won't lie, it hurt like hell and it still does. But I understand and I never should have thrown it back in your face like that. And about that night-

Lexie: Mark, I don't want to talk-

Mark: Just let me say this. I treated you like crap the next morning, I felt guilty and I handled it wrong. But I didn't feel guilty for the reasons you may think. Yeah I felt bad I did something that would hurt Julia, but more than that I felt guilty because what we did didn't feel wrong for a second. I had a girlfriend so it should have felt wrong but it didn't. And yesterday I realized why that was. No matter if we're together or apart, no matter who else we could be with, it doesn't matter. We're meant to be together Lex, I know it now and I always knew that. I know after all we've been through it might seem like we don't fit together but we do. You're the only person in my life that has shown me I can be more than the manwhore, who can love another person and be happy with just that one person. You're the reason I ever saw myself having children and having a family. Hell you're the only person I want that with from now on. I know we have a lot to work through and we can't just go back to how things used to be, but I want to try. I need to try.

Lexie: For the baby?

Mark: What? No-

Lexie: Mark, what you said was very sweet, but the problem is I don't believe you. Yesterday you were considering having a baby with Julia. Yesterday you talked to me for the first time in weeks because I'm pregnant. If I wasn't pregnant you probably would have gone on with a plan to build a family with Julia. If I wasn't pregnant you probably would have gone on avoiding the fact that, that night ever happened. If I wasn't pregnant we wouldn't be in this room and you wouldn't be saying these things to me. I love you Mark, I love you so much it hurts, but it hurts even more to feel like you're telling me this out of obligation. It feels like you're saying this because you love this baby, not because you love me. I'm sorry Mark, but as much as I want to jump into your arms right now and kiss you senseless, I don't want to be your obligation that much more.

(Lexie walks out before Mark can say anything. Mark puts his head in his hand and sighs.)

A/N: There's the second chapter. I promise the drama won't last that much longer. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know how you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: CALLIE AND ARIZONA'S APARTMENT LATER THAT DAY

(Callie opens the door to find Julia holding a baking dish.)

Callie: Julia, hi, come in.

Julia: No, that's okay, I just came by to return your baking dish.

Callie: Oh, you didn't have to do that, I could have just come by later to get it.

Julia: I won't be there later.

Callie: (Confused) Why? Are you working?

Julia: No. (Beat) It's over Callie.

Callie: What's over?

Julia: Mark and I broke up last night.

Callie: What? Why?

Julia: That's something you'll have to ask Mark, it's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry, I have to go, I want to get packed up before Mark gets home from work.

(Before Callie can say anything more Julia hands her the dish and walks away.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark is walking to his door with his phone to his ear.)

Mark: (Into the phone) Hey Lex, it's me. I tried to talk to you at the hospital but our path's never crossed again. Can you please call me back when you get this. I understand you're upset and why. We don't have to talk about us right now, we can just talk about the baby but either way can you just call me back? Bye.

(He hangs up his phone and puts his key in the lock, as he is about to open the door Callie walks out of her apartment.)

Callie: (Walking up to him.) Are you insane?

Mark: Hello to you too.

Callie: Why would you break up with Julia? She's perfect for you and you had such a good thing going on.

(Mark walks into the apartment and Callie follows him in.)

Callie: Are you going to answer me?

Mark: Things didn't work out.

Callie: Why? You two were so great together, you both wanted the same things. Julia got along great with Sofia, Arizona and me. What could have gone wrong?

Mark: (Turning around) I slept with someone else.

Callie: (Shocked) What?

Mark: I slept with someone else.

Callie: We-Well, you made a mistake, you had a moment of weakness, maybe you two could work it out.

Mark: I'm in love with her.

Callie: I know you are-

Mark: No, I'm not in love with Julia, I'm in love with Lexie.

Callie: Lexie? What does Lexie have to do with- (She sees the look on his face.) Oh my god, have you been going behind Julia's back with Lexie the whole time?

Mark: No, it was just one night. It happened on Valentine's Day.

Callie: So, okay, it happened one time, it still doesn't change anything. You may love Lexie Mark but she's not ready for the things you are. She can't give you the family or the future you want.

Mark: Actually, she can. (Beat.) She's pregnant.

Callie: What? That's why you broke up with Julia?

Mark: No, I broke up with Julia because I'm a complete idiot and ass. I should have done Julia a favor and broken up with her a long time ago because- Because that night with Lexie has never felt wrong. It should but it hasn't felt wrong for a second. Yesterday I realized no matter who I'm with or what future I could have it wouldn't feel complete without Lexie. I should have realized it sooner and it kills me that it took me finding out Lexie's pregnant for me to have this revelation. But I was trying to fool myself into thinking I could be happy with Julia because I thought that was what made sense. But it was just settling. Baby or no baby Lexie is the one I've always wanted to be with, and that's not going to ever change. So I'm going to fight like hell to make sure I get Lexie back and then I'm never going to let her go again.

(Mark walks away and Callie sighs.)

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

(Callie walks into an on call room hoping to nap but finds Lexie there sleeping. She closes the door.)

Callie: Lexie. Lexie!

(Lexie jerks up.)

Lexie: Is someone coding?

Callie: No.

Lexie: (Sighing) Good, I'm going back to sleep, I'm exhausted.

Callie: Yeah, carrying a baby can be strenuous.

Lexie: (Turning to her.) Mark told you?

Callie: (Nodding) He told me because I was very surprised he had broken up with Julia.

Lexie: I'm sure you were. He was thinking about having a baby with her a couple of days ago.

Callie: Are you proud of yourself?

Lexie: Excuse me?

Callie: You just couldn't stand Mark being happy with someone else, you just had to ruin it.

Lexie: I didn't want to ruin anything.

Callie: Oh please, you were never happy about Julia, that's why she had to take a baseball to the chest.

Lexie: I thought she was stealing second.

Callie: More like you thought she was stealing Mark, and you couldn't handle that.

Lexie: I didn't go there that night intending to seduce Mark, it just happened. I'm sorry someone got hurt but because this baby is a product I'm not sorry it happened.

Callie: If this baby is even Mark's at all.

Lexie: (Shocked) Excuse me?

Callie: Well, you did sleep with Alex the night you broke up with Mark the first time. And it didn't take you long to hop into bed with Jackson after you broke up with him a second time. For all I know you're just trying to pass this baby off as Mark's so you could get him back. I'd suggest a paternity test.

Lexie: (Letting out a puff of air.) Wow, you have a lot of nerve. Yes, I did make a mistake with Alex, and considering what an ass he turned out to be, I really regret it. And Jackson, I did care about him, but my heart was never really in it. I thought it was because maybe I did move on too fast after I broke up with Mark. But then I realized no matter what I was always in love with him, no matter who I was with. And correct me if I'm wrong. But when Arizona went to Africa it didn't take you very long to jump into bed with Mark. I know you don't regret it because Sofia was a product, but you probably regret the circumstances. So, I may have made mistakes in the past but I would never EVER try to use a baby as a pawn to get Mark back. So you better get used to the fact that Sofia is going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months. And I would suggest the next time you accuse me of just jumping into bed with someone because I had a broken heart. I'd suggest you remember that you are the pot calling the kettle black.

(Lexie gets up and walks out.)

A/N: I'm sorry if you're a Callie fan and if I made her out to be evil. I honestly don't think the character's evil. I was just trying to give a mean reaction to the circumstances. And I know people say things in the heat of the moment when they're upset that they're going to regret later. I hope you like it and please be honest and let me know if I wrote Callie too harsh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCENE: MEREDITH'S HOUSE LATER THAT NIGHT

(Meredith is walking down the hallway when she hears sobbing coming from inside one of the rooms. She realizes it's Lexie's room. (A/N: I'm going to assume Lexie eventually moved from the attic.) She knocks on the door.)

Meredith: Lex? Are you okay?

Lexie: (Through tears.) Y-Yeah, I'm fine.

Meredith: I'm coming in.

(Meredith walks in to find Lexie with a box of tissues next to her.)

Meredith: Lex, what's wrong?

(She sits next to her.)

Lexie: (Shaking her head.) I can't tell you. You'll think I'm terrible.

Meredith: That's not true, you're my sister Lex, I could never think you're terrible.

Lexie: (Wiping her eyes.) I slept with Mark on Valentine's Day.

Meredith: (Shocked) Oh.

Lexie: (Through tears) See, you think I'm awful.

Meredith: No! I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. I thought you were over him.

Lexie: I used to think so too. When he started dating Julia I was jealous, but I thought that was just the normal ex-girlfriend response. But then he wouldn't leave my mind and on Valentine's Day I realized that I had been fooling myself. I still loved Mark and I always will. So I took Zola over there so she and Sofia could have a play date. I didn't plan to sleep with him, I thought I could just talk to him, tell him how I felt. But after we put Zola and Sofia to bed things just escalated and we ended up having sex on his couch. Then the next morning he told me it was a mistake.

Meredith: Oh Lex, I'm so sorry.

Lexie: In a way I understood, he had a girlfriend and he felt bad for cheating, it hurt like hell, but I accepted it. Then I found out-

(She stops.)

Meredith: What, what did you find out?

Lexie: (Sighing) I'm pregnant.

Meredith: Oh my god, Lex, are you sure?

Lexie: A doctor at Seattle Presby confirmed it. I didn't want rumors going on around the hospital that's why I went there.

Meredith: Have you told Mark?

Lexie: (Nodding) Yeah, Well more like he came over here asking if it were true because Julia saw me at the hospital, then I confirmed it.

Meredith: How'd he take it?

Lexie: Okay, we had a little argument but I think we were both just surprised. But I don't know how I'm going to do this.

Meredith: What do you mean? You're amazing with Zola, she loves you so much.

Lexie: And I love her. But I just never saw myself having a baby this way. I'm single and I don't even think I have enough to support this baby, I can hardly support myself.

Meredith: Lexie, you're not alone in this. Derek and I will do anything we can to help you, just like you've done for us. And Mark's going to support the baby, right?

Lexie: (Nodding) I can tell he already loves this baby. But his life is so complicated. I know Callie and Arizona loved Julia and thought she was great with Sofia. I just don't think I fit in with their family.

Meredith: I'm sure they'll understand, they like you.

(Lexie sighs)

Meredith: What is it?

Lexie: Callie already knows, she confronted me about it and needless to say it was ugly.

Meredith: Why, what happened?

Lexie: To sum it up, she thinks I should get a paternity test.

Meredith: What?

Lexie: She basically thought that I would go into my old pattern and sleep with someone when I had a broken heart and I was using this baby to trap Mark.

Meredith: You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe she would say that, what did you say?

Lexie: Basically not to be the pot calling the kettle black.

Meredith: (Laughing) Good for you.

Lexie: (Laughing) It did make me feel a little better. But that's my point, how am I supposed to bring this baby into this family when there are people in said family that think so little of us?

Meredith: You and Mark will figure it out, you just have to give it time.

Lexie: (Sighing) I hope so, I really want my baby to have a good relationship with it's father and big sister.

Meredith: Don't worry, it will. (She puts an arm around Lexie's shoulder.) I'll make sure of it.

Lexie: (Smiling) Thanks for listening Mere.

Meredith: No problem, do you feel better?

Lexie: Not 100%, but at least I stopped crying.

(She yawns.)

Meredith: You must be tired, I'll let you get some rest.

Lexie: Thanks. And thanks again.

Meredith: (Smiling) I'll see you in the morning.

Lexie: See you in the morning.

(Meredith goes to walk out the door but stops and turns around.)

Meredith: And Lex?

Lexie: Yeah?

Meredith: I love you, both of you. And I'm here for you.

Lexie: (Smiling) Thanks Meredith, we love you too.

(Meredith walks out and Lexie looks down at her stomach.)

Lexie: (Stroking her belly.) You're a lucky baby, you have an awesome aunt.

SGMW THE NEXT MORNING

(Meredith is doing paperwork at the nurse's station when Arizona walks up to her.)

Arizona: Hey, Callie and I were talking last night and we thought Zola and Sofia could have a play date this weekend.

Meredith: Will your wife be there?

Arizona: (Confused) Uh, yeah.

Meredith: Then sorry, this weekend won't work for me.

Arizona: What's going on? Why do you have a problem with Callie all of the sudden.

Meredith: Let's just say I don't want to hang out with people who attack my family.

(Before Arizona can say anything Meredith walks away.)

LATER AT CALLIE AND ARIZONA'S APARTMENT

(Callie and Arizona are cleaning up the kitchen.)

Arizona: Hey, um, did you have a fight with Meredith?

Callie: Um, I don't think so, why?

Arizona: I brought up the idea of Zola and Sofia having a play date this weekend, and when I told her you'd be there she said she couldn't.

Callie: I didn't say anything to her.

(Arizona notices the emphasis on the word her.)

Arizona: Did you have a fight with anyone that's close to her?

(Callie looks down.)

Arizona: Calliope, what aren't you telling me?

Callie: (Sighing) I had a little tiff with Lexie.

Arizona: What happened?

Callie: She's pregnant.

Arizona: And that upsets you because...

Callie: It's Mark's.

Arizona: Oh my god, are you serious? Wh-What about Julia?

Callie: They broke up. I was a little upset so I said some things I didn't mean.

Arizona: Like what?

Callie: It's not important.

Arizona: It must be pretty important if it would upset Meredith so much that she wouldn't want to be around you.

Callie: (Sighing) In short, I kind of implied she was trying to trap him with the baby and she should get a paternity test.

Arizona: (Horrified) Oh my god.

Callie: I know, I regret it the moment I said it. But, she does have a pattern of jumping into bed with guys when she has a broken heart.

Arizona: Do I have to remind you how Sofia was conceived?!

Callie: I get it, I'm the pot calling the kettle black, she pointed that out.

Arizona: I can't believe you!

Callie: Arizona, I'm sorry.

Arizona: I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Callie, do you know what this could do to our family?

Callie: What are you talking about?

Arizona: Lexie and that baby are a part of our family now, that baby is going to be Sofia's brother or sister. With what you said, our family could crumble before our eyes.

Callie: Aren't you being a little dramatic?

Arizona: No! Because what you said is very well unforgivable. Do you think it's going to be good if Sofia's mother and her brother or sister's mother are always at each others throats? I don't even want to think of what would happen if Mark found out.

(Just then they hear a throat clear. They look at the doorway to find Mark standing there with a teddy bear in his hands.)

Mark: (Emotionless) Sofia left her favorite bear at my place. (He puts it on the counter.)

Callie: Mark-

Mark: I don't want to hear it. I can't even look at you right now.

(Mark walks out and slams the door. Callie looks down.)

A/N: There's chapter 4. I'm sorry the last two chapters haven't had a Slexie interaction but don't worry there's plenty of that to come. I hope you liked it!


End file.
